The present invention relates to an electric interrupter with at least one voltage-transformer, more particularly to an electric interrupter which has an electric actuator for actuating the interrupter and has at least one voltage-transformer for supplying suitable voltage to the electric actuator.
FIG. 4 on page 8 (198) of "Mitsubishi-denki-gihou" Vol. 62, No. 3, 1988, shows an electric circuit of an electric interrupter including two voltage-transformers for supplying suitable voltage to an interface device communicating with a not-shown main controller, in which interrupter an input terminal of each of the voltage-transformers is connected to one of terminals of the interrupter and an output terminal of each of the voltage-transformers is connected to the interface device. And FIG. 33 on page 1240 of "Denki-kougaku-handbook" published in 1988 shows a unit including a voltage-transformer and an electric interrupter which interrupts electric current supplied to the voltage-transformer and which is actuated by a lever extending to the outside of the unit.
Page 104 in "Yasukawa-denki" Vol. 47, Issue 179, No. 2 shows another kind of interrupter including a plurality of pairs of contacts each pair of which is driven by an operating mechanism to interrupt or transmit electric current, and a container receiving the pairs of contacts. Both horizontal sides of the container have respective sets of insulators between which the pairs of contacts are operated to interrupt or transmit the electric current supplied through the insulators. The pairs of contacts are received by respective insulating molded members. The operating mechanism has a spring mechanism a potential energy of which drives the pairs of contacts to interrupt the electric current, and an electromagnetic driving mechanism which drives the pairs of contacts to transmit the electric current and drives the spring mechanism to be given the potential energy thereof. Japanese utility model laid-open publication No. 60-112043 and Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 61-99226 disclose another kind of interrupter whose structure is similar to the above described structure but does not include the above described insulating molded members.
In the conventional interrupter as described above, since the electromagnetic driving mechanism drives the pairs of contacts to transmit the electric current and drives the spring mechanism to be given the potential energy thereof, in order that the electromagnetic driving mechanism can generate sufficient power for driving the pairs of contacts and the spring mechanism, it is necessary that a large current is supplied to an electromagnetic coil of the electromagnetic driving mechanism or that a number of turns of the electromagnetic coil is large. When the number of turns of the electromagnetic coil is large, a size of the electromagnetic coil is large. When the large current is supplied to the electromagnetic coil, a size of the transformer for supplying electric current to the electromganetic coil is large.
Further, in the prior art, since the transformer for supplying electric current from the interrupter to an interrupter-controller is arranged away from the interrupter and is connected to the interrupter by an electric cable having a long length to keep a perfect insulating condition between the transformer and the interrupter, an interrupter unit of the prior art including the transformer, the electric cable and the interrupter with the interrupter-controller has a large size.